U.S. Application Publication 2009/0233572 discloses: “A system for providing roadside and emergency assistance to a vehicle includes a vehicle unit with several connectivity options. A user interface unit permits a user to request assistance and communicate with an emergency dispatcher and/or service provider. A server receives requests for assistance from the vehicle unit and relays information between the vehicle unit and a dispatcher or service provider to provide communication between the driver of the vehicle and the dispatcher or service provider. Alternatively, such as in an emergency (e.g. crash) situation, the server directly requests assistance to be sent to the vehicle.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,537 discloses: “The vehicle communication and control system of the present invention includes a transceiver for sending and receiving RF signals, a processor coupled to the transceiver, a location identifying sensor coupled to the processor for supplying vehicle location data, a user interface coupled to the processor for providing information to a user and for enabling a user to input commands to be executed by the processor, and a vehicle accessory interface for coupling the processor to a vehicle accessory control circuit to enable the processor to issue commands to a vehicle accessory. The processor is preferably adapted to perform a wide variety of functions in response to user input commands, received RF signals, and other commands received from other vehicle accessories and components coupled to the system of the present invention through the vehicle system bus. Some of these functions include establishing a two-way communication link, requesting and providing location-specific information, enabling remote tracking of the vehicle, issuing an emergency request or a request for roadside assistance, requesting and receiving navigational information, remote control of vehicle functions, enabling remote diagnostics of the vehicle, and enabling reprogramming of various vehicle accessories and components.”
While various approaches have been taken with respect to roadside assistance and vehicles over the years, evolving technology and communication options have opened the door for faster, more efficient and more comprehensive assistance solutions.